Sukiyaki Panic!
by nekotakuchan
Summary: "You can't cook, can't do laundry, can't clean or shop either, but you make me fall in love" that was all what Keiichi said, right after Masami told him that she is that terrible as a wife. Oneshot. Anime based. Please read and review.


**I interested in one-shot stories these days, and after watched the 23rd episode of Fullmoon wo Sagashite anime, I got an idea and wrote this one. This is the first time I made a story about Wakaouji and Ooshige. I hope you like it.**

**Just for remind you, Wakaouji's full name is Keiichi Wakaouji, while Ooshige's full name is Masami Ooshige. Therefore I wrote them as Keiichi and Masami.**

**Disclaimer: I hope I own Fullmoon wo Sagashite and its cute characters, but Arina Tanemura will kill me if I dare to steal its copyright.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Special for ****skybluescramble****, who always ask me to make a story about Wakaouji - Ooshige pairing.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Sukiyaki Panic! -**

"_You can't cook; can't do laundry, can't clean or shop either, but you make me fall in love"_

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

The apartment was clean and new, and white painted wall made it looked cleaner. There still a few house furniture in it, only a bed, big cupboard, dark blue coach, television, and two desks. The new couple made their decision to buy this little apartment just a week ago, right after their honeymoon. At first, the wife didn't like this idea, bought a little apartment which much far away from the studio where she works. But after knew that the biggest department store in Tokyo is near it, she suddenly changed her mind.

"What about here? It won't cover the window" the young doctor told his wife after done move the cupboard position beside their bedroom's door.

"Ah, move it to left a bit, Keiichi!" Masami ordered her young doctor while waved her hand to the left, signed him to move the cupboard a bit to left.

Keiichi pushed that big cupboard slowly, didn't want to make any scratch on the floor, "Here?" he said while turned to his beautiful wife.

"Nice!" Masami gave him two thumbs up while winked, "Let's take a little break!" she walked out of their bedroom and made her way to the kitchen.

Keiichi wiped the sweat on his chin and forehead, a bit surprised at how much it was produced. Then he walked slowly to their little living room, where only a television and little couch were in it. He felt a bit exhausted, after moved their new house furniture in the better place. Other furniture would be there soon, so they must place it in order.

He sat on the couch, while took a deep breath to relax his body. He was a bit surprised when smell tea fragrance from the kitchen. This fragrance was special. From the citrus fragrance that he smelled, he could tell that it was Darjeeling. Masami walked near, then handed him a cup of Darjeeling tea which she made.

"Tea? It's your favorite, Darjeeling" said Masami while took a seat beside her husband.

He rolled his eyes to Masami, "How do you know that it's my favorite?" then changed his position to face her.

Masami took a sip of her tea, then answered her husband's question, "Well you can't underestimate Route-L's number one fan, Keiichi!" she said, remained Keiichi that she is one of Route-L's fan, one of his fan, specifically.

"So, you stalked me?" he got suspicious on her, since she seemed to know everything that related with him, until kind of not-really-important thing like that. What would make it except she had stalked him? It was the best possibility.

"Of course not! Did you remember that you ever told the whole country about that when you were still in Route-L?" she answered his question and faced him.

"Really? I didn't remember about that! When did I say that kind of thing?" Keiichi rubbed his chin, tried to remember the time when he was still in Route-L.

"Ah, I know that you won't remember it! That interview in 'Music Fair' when Route-L released their newest single and the MC started to ask that kind of silly thing and ended with asked you about your most favorite tea then you answered it with Darjeeling! You remember nothing about that?" answered her completely, just like the TV show was aired few days ago, in fact it was almost ten years ago.

Keiichi blinked, surprised at how his wife remembered that interview clearly. Even him −the one who did it forget about that. It was ten years ago, you know, it was normal if someone forget about that kind of thing after ten years have passed. Moreover, if you were a celebrity who did interviews tons of times. He laughed secretly, didn't know that his wife admire him that much.

"What are you laughing at? It's true, you know! Do you want me to show you the video? I'm still keeping it well!" she half shouted at her husband who couldn't control his laughter.

Keiichi a bit startled, "Heeh? You still keep the video?"

"Of course I do! How can I throw it away?" she answered simply.

"Why do you keep it? It's been ten years anyway, you might have forget about it"

Masami surprised, and confused how to answer it, "It's- It's because you- you looked very handsome in that show, so- so I keep it till now" Masami spoke haltingly. And in short time her cheeks become slight pink.

Keiichi who heard that answer suddenly had an idea to tease his wife, "Well, why do you still keep it if the real one is right beside you from now on?" he got closer to Masami, and the high-spirited manager's cheeks turned even redder.

She started to get nervous, "Is- is that wrong if I still keep it? It's- it's just for my own collection! Route-L was disbanded anyway, if I throw it away, I couldn't see you in that kind of style again!" she made an excuse, spoke haltingly once again, "It's afternoon, Keiichi! Want me to cook you something for lunch?" she offered her husband, although she didn't sure if her cook would be delicious.

Keiichi rubbed his chin, a sign if he was thinking, "Hmm…What about sukiyaki?"

"Su-sukiyaki?" Masami had sweat drops on his head.

"Yes, what's wrong? You had made it, right?" he doubted that his wife could make sukiyaki. He knew that Masami is lack at cooking, but he tried to believe his beloved wife that she could make it.

Masami got panic, cold sweat started to roll down from her forehead, "Ye-yes! But we don't have the ingredients yet, we must buy it first" she made an excuse.

"Then let's go to the market to buy it!" he suddenly stood up.

"No! No! No! I-I'll buy it myself! You just stay here, get relax, and I will buy the ingredients for sukiyaki! Okay?" Masami pushed down Keiichi to sit him down again.

"O-okay" he answered haltingly. Although Keiichi felt a bit weird about Masami, but at the end he just sat on the couch while saw his wife rushed out from their apartment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Masami was in the market near her apartment right now. She wandered around the fresh vegetables section, honestly not for searching the ingredients, but it was to find her lost memory about it. She thought if she looked at the various vegetables that available there, she could remember the vegetables which needed. But unfortunately, it was too much kind of vegetables there, and it made her more confused.

Masami started to feel desperate; she just too confused how to make her memory about sukiyaki popped again, "Oh dear… What must I buy? I have completely forgotten the ingredients that Mitsuki-chan told me years ago…"

She took a box of tomato, but then she remembered that it was too weird to have a tomato in a sukiyaki. She put it back to its place.

"Thanks God Keiichi wasn't too stubborn to accompany me buy the ingredients for sukiyaki! Just imagine if he is with me right now! It will be deadly embarrassing to confess if I don't know how to make a sukiyaki! Oh dear…" she muttered herself while took another kind of vegetables, but then she put it back once more.

An idea suddenly popped out of her mind, "Aha! What about call Mitsuki and ask her about it? Right! It will be worked!" she took out her cell phone from her pocket, then pressed Mitsuki's number, "How can I didn't think about it from the beginning?"

Mitsuki's voice reached Masami's ears, "Hey, I'm sorry I can't pick up your phone right now, so just leave a message for me after-" unfortunately, Mitsuki didn't pick up, it was receiver which answered Masami's call. Being desperate, she cut off the phone.

"Geez, I bet she is in a date with that Takuto kid and left her phone at home!" Masami got more panic, "What should I do?" she mumbled while rubbed her chin.

"How about buying some beef first?" a voice came from her back.

"Nice idea! Where- Wait!" she startled when realized whose voice was that, a soft and familiar voice that filled her life those days. She turned around and deadly shocked as saw her husband stood in front of her, "Keiichi!"

She lose her words for a moment, "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"As you know, stalking you!" he replied simply, "I guess you have little problem here?" he rubbed his chin, looked at Masami's basket which empty.

Masami started to have sweat drops again, "No-not really! Everything is fine! Just wait at home, Keiichi!" she pushed her husband toward the exit door.

"No! I'll accompany you! I bet you forget the ingredients for sukiyaki, is it true?"

And in a second, Masami struck by that sentence.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I will cut the leek and the tofu, can you prepare the pot and the gas stove, Masami?" Keiichi asked his wife while he started to prepare ingredients needed for sukiyaki.

"Okay…" Masami answered gloomy. She made her way to the dining room, where only a dining table and two chairs there. Prepared the gas stove, and filled the iron pot with water for boiling the beef, leek, tofu, shiitake, shungiku, shirataki, and any other vegetables.

She sat on the chair, and started to mutter something, "I'm really useless, am I not? In the end, Keiichi is the one who make sukiyaki! I'm a really useless wife! Wife must be the one who cook for her husband, but what about me? I can't cook at all! I even can't make a very simple food like sukiyaki! How about the other food? Yeah, maybe I can make it, but I'm sure that he will have stomachache after eat it!" she was angry at herself.

Masami got crazy, she began to pound the table with her head continuously, felt really guilty to her husband because she couldn't make any better food for him. She thought that she just too stupid, couldn't cook at all since she is a woman. Moreover, she had married now, and of course as a good wife she must cook everyday for her family. How come she could make her family happy if she couldn't cook? She couldn't depend on Keiichi for making the meals everyday. Keiichi has his own job as a doctor, and she is the one who will welcome him with many delicious foods everyday he get home in the evening. She had to change, but she doubt she couldn't.

Keiichi entered the dining room, felt a little weird when saw his wife pounded her head on the table, "Masami?" he called her name, tried to stop her action.

The high-spirited manager startled, "Yes?" she automatically got up.

"Are you okay? Why do you pound your head on the table?" Keiichi got near his wife; put a big bowl which had sukiyaki ingredients in it on the table then checked her forehead, "You know Masami, it's become red! What's wrong?"

Masami tried to hide it from her husband, "No-nothing!"

"Do you try to lie to me?" Keiichi stared straight at Masami's eyes. His brown eyes were so serious and deep, that made her defense wall shattered.

"I-I think" she spoke haltingly, "I think I'm useless"

Keiichi surprised, "Useless? Why?"

"I-I can't make any food for you, and it means that I can't make you happy" Masami told her thought to her husband, and it made her body trembled as she felt terrible.

Keiichi was speechless. He suddenly lost his words right after she finished her sentence.

Masami continued again, "And moreover, as you know when I competed with Tanaka-san, I can't do laundry, I-I'm lack at cleaning house, I can't find the cheapest ingredients for sukiyaki, I can't shop, I can't do anything!" she half screamed. She was felt terrible right now, really sorry to her husband. Her tears almost rolled down, but she tried to hold it in front of Keiichi.

Keiichi tried to calm down his wife, "You know, Masami?" he started, and Masami lifted her head, "Right now I feel really happy and do you know why?"

Masami shook her head.

"I'm happy because I marry you" he smiled brightly, and Masami cheeks reddened, "And of course I marry you because I love you, really really love you" he continued.

Masami still listened to her husband's words.

"Therefore, although you can't cook, can't do laundry, can't clean or shop either, but you make me fall in love, and your love is the only one that can make me happy, Masami" he smiled even wider to his wife now.

Masami began to cry in joy, really happy after heard Keiichi's words.

Keiichi got closer to Masami and embraced her, "To have you here is enough for makes me happy, Masami"

Masami cried even harder then whispered, "Thank you, Keiichi" she smiled.

The young doctor just showed his brilliant smile as the reply.

"I love you, Masami" he said softly then leaned in to give her a kiss.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Finally, it's done! It was really difficult to finish it, not because of the story plot, but because I wrote it while my computer was sucks. It kept restarting itself and made me have to rewrite it over and over again. Aargh..**

**Anyway, I know that Keiichi is a bit cheesy this time, but just take a look at this story profile, you'll find the word which tells that it has romance genre. So just bear with it, okay?**

**As usual, reviews are really appreciated! \\^o^/**


End file.
